Magic Is As Magic Dase Howl's Moving CastleFanfic By Eliana Robinson
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: The Witch of the Waste is dead, all evil spells have been lifted and Howl and Sophie are set to be married, but we all know nothing involving those two would come easy.


"Magic Is As Magic Dase"

 _Howl's Moving Castle Fanfic_

Eliana Robinson©

" **Magic Is As Magic Dase"**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _In which Howl asks Sophie a very important question_

Once everyone had left Howl escorted Sophie up the stairs together they quietly spoke. A smile ever etched upon Howl's face. When they reached his bedroom door however, he stopped abruptly-mid sentence.

Sophie stifled a giggle at the look on his face. Before them his room shone with cleanness and order. It seemed her mother and sister had done an _astounding_ job.

There wasn't a spider or speck of dust anywhere!

Howl wasn't pleased. He stood with his arms out, mouth opening and closing only ever making incoherent mummers of disbelief.

Sophie continued to giggle. Recovering Howl sent her a stern look. Sophie sobered, affronted by his wordless accusation.

Don't look at me!"

Dropping his hands he hung his head and sighed heavily.

"This is what I get for trying to be nice and invite your family to my house. He sighed again dramatically.

"And people wonder why wickedness is so appealing, wicked people don't have their bedrooms cleaned behind their backs!"

He looked so tragic that Sophie couldn't help but laugh once again.

"I, for one, think they did a lovely job. If you think I was going to sleep with you in there the way it was you've got another thing coming."

Howl turned, a charming smile appearing on his face. The status of his room forgotten. Like a child distracted by an ice cream.

Tantrum subdued.

"So that's a 'yes', then?"

Sophie faked confusion.

"'Yes' to what?"

"My proposal." He said leaning up against the doorframe with such causal, calm and oddly appealing charm.

"You never actually asked me!"

She stated, mater of fact. Attempting to prompt him into asking again. Properly.

Not that her answer had changed.

"Sophie we both know I don't have to ask."

Sophie blushed. Knowing that he was right. Now she was her young self again she could not disguise the red tinge that spread across her now wrinkle-free face. So much in fact was not asked between them. It was one of the irritating yet dearly adored things she loved about them.

"No, but it would be nice once in a while on special occasions."

Thinking about it now she felt forlorn. After all, every young girl dreamt of being proposed to. Though she'd long ago resined herself to the fact she'd never marry, never be loved. The dream had always been there. Now, so much had changed, and she _had_ found love and it would seem she was to be married. Though she never thought it could all happen when the man, infuriating as he was! Hadn't even bothered to ask her.

Looking over at the man in question Sophie noticed he seemed, for a moment, lost in thought. Then softly he added.

"Quite so." He bowed elegantly then turned and walked away without another word.

Sophie stared at him stunned. Then her anger over took her.

"Oh, you insufferable man!"

Hours later the castle seemed oddly quite when Sophie stepped back inside. After her argument with Howl she'd gone out to do some gardening. Her restored youth and inflamed anger had allowed her to accomplish much. Now, tired, she wished for a bath and some food. Then she'd retire to her bed beneath the stars saying not a word to Howl.

Let him suffer. She thought grumpily as she went into the bathroom by the bottom of the stairs.

After a long luxurious bath Sophie stepped out of the bathroom her still damp hair seeming to shimmer in the soft glow of the hearth. Towel in hand to dry the tips of her silvery hair she stopped into the middle of the room and froze.

The table was set for two, a white cloth covered the square table and gleaming plates and wine glasses shown in the soft firelight.

It accrued to her that the fire was real. Calcifer wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Tentatively she approached the dinner table and noticed the single red rose upon her plate. Around the stem was a white ribbon and…a ring.

Sophie gasped.

"Do you like it, Sophie?"

She turned at the sound of Howl's voice. He looked so dashingly handsome in an embroidered suit and jacket that Sophie caught her breath.

Clutching the rose she could only stare.

He smiled sweetly and walked towards her gently taking the rose from her weak grasp, untied the ribbon and removed the ring.

All the while he held her stunned gaze. Seeming numb she let him take her hand and start to place the ring on her finger.

"Will..You.. Marry me, Sophie?"

"huh?"

She couldn't seem to move.

"You got me to ask once Sophie, you won't get me to ask a second time. Yes or no? though be aware I've no interest in the latter, so don't even consider saying it. I won't accept it as an answer, therefore you've only ever really had one choice…. so I guess this isn't really me asking…but it's as good as it gets so, _just_ say _yes_.

He finished saying as he slipped the ring on her hand the diamond sparkled in the firelight and it seemed to break her out of her trance. Swiping away sudden tears she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Howl yes!"

Howl smiled broadly, relieved. As the two of them lovingly embraced, the sounds of the moving castle was all that could be heard. Sophie knew that Markl and Calcifer had to be listening somewhere but she couldn't care, she'd never been happier.

END

Eliana Robinson

8/10/16

CREATION DATE – 31/5/14

PUBLISH DATE – 8/10/16

 _Be Advised My_ Howl's Moving Castle _Series are a mesh (like that of the Castle itself) of both Book and Film. I like to refer to Michael as Markl and the Castle in my stories is a many magical blend of the structure designs of the Book and film adaption. Its advised to be a fan of both books and the film before reading my fanfics for better comprehension._

 _Though it's not a must._

" _Magic Is As Magic Dase"_ _Disclaimer_

" **MAGIC IS AS MAGIC DASE"** **\- is a Fanfiction of HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

PLOTLINE **: The Witch of the Waste is dead, all evil spells have been lifted and Howl and Sophie are set to be married, but we all know nothing involving those two would come easy.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

" **Magic Is As Magic Dase"** **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HTTYD fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE –** **3** **1/5/** **1** **4**

 **PUBLISH DATE –** **8/10** **/** **16**

NEXT CHAPTER IN THE SERIES COMING SOON!


End file.
